Hopeless Vengeance
by Hastranys
Summary: Years past the fall of Institute of War, Renekton searches for his brother, whom disappeared leaving no clues behind. While looking for him, his remaining sanity works out how to fill the void left behind. Cover by gaby14link - deviantart.
1. Prologue

Your once shiny scales are now covered in gore. And you don't even bother to get clean, even though you are near a lake. The sun is warm and nice...  
It's unsettling.  
If you could die of boredom, you would be long gone. Trying to gather the will to get up, you end up rolling and sink in the water. You float, but for how long? You aren't sure. Finally, you swim and muster the strength to go gather your weapon, dropped near a few inches of vegetation.  
No way are you letting your weapon get rusty cause you got too lazy. With utmost care, you wash the blade and admire the edge.  
As soon it's done, you turn to the remains of clothes and blood and cracked bones and flesh and trashed metal and what once was human. Bothersome beings, but it was fun for a while. Whoever they were, it was a good meal. Your morals are long gone - you don't care anymore if they were good or bad or whatever. Gone is the time you looked at the men hearts to decide if they were worth the knowledge your brother guarded. Now, they were just noisy.

You feel the wind pickups speed and far away, a sandstorm rises in the horizon.

Oh well, you better enjoy the water since in no time, it won't be longer here. But first, you loot the bodies for something useful – just a couple of coins and scraps of clothes are still salvageable. You have no use for their armour or weapons. But you managed to treat yourself with a new leather bag.

Once you're done, you dive deep. Eventually, you emerge and like a true reptilian, you keep your head slightly out of the water. Eyes closed, you go over your memories…

Fields of Justice no longer exist. Some kind of tragedy, accident, you are not sure exactly what, devastated everything it once was. The only remains are creatures of the void that roam the ruins. When it happened, whatever it was, you were in Zaun, using the sewers as your home, having your silly fun, playing around with Twitch. Anyway, there are no longer summoners (not that you are aware) and the city states are bickering, warring pointless battles against each other. People are still afraid of the last rune war and that's solely why everything hasn't blown up yet.

It's only a matter of time, you think.

But it doesn't matter. You lost track of your brother. Vengeance is out of reach. Damn, you don't even know if he is dead or alive. Worst, you don't know if he still is in this world. Who cares about that? Apparently, only you do. Some champions disappeared together with the institute of war and so far, it looks like Nasus was among them.  
You decided to travel, but it has brought no results, not a single clue about your sibling...  
In no time, all that rage became frustration. And surprisingly, it becomes perseverance. Patience, you think. And repeats it like a mantra.

You ended up at Piltover for a while, hoping to find something to catch your interest. Well, Jinx and Vi keep going around, like nothing changed at all. Wasn't there somebody else on that tag game of theirs? Hmm…

Somehow, it's relaxing to see the destruction they bring on their fights. You stay for a while, decides to research – such a thing that your brother used to do, but you? Hah.

Few months later, you realize that all that effort to learn about their technology was only to find out how useless it is for what you want. Amusing, but a huge waste of time. Eventually, you drop it and depart.

Your self-control seems to reach a new level: It's a real wonder how long you kept quiet, in low profile, as an oversized gecko. You didn't even mindlessly kill as you would like to, you were even… civilized, somehow. Really, it was a feat to behold.  
Finally, you leave Piltover, travels to Zaun, only to waste another couple of months with Singed and useless research. It's not like alchemy will help, not when your nose can't track _him_.

Viktor technology seems promising, if he wasn't asking for you to be part of his glorious revolution. Help him catch new subjects? Ok. Chat about his advancements in the field? Fine. Argue about how your immortal body is way more interesting than risking an upgrade that isn't even safe or more durable than yourself? Perhaps. But not when he is so obsessed.

After you leave, you feel kind of paranoiac and lingers the sensations that he decided to mark you somehow for future reference. Not good. His lasers are likely to give you a nasty remark, and you decided to keep it in mind.

You wish you had met Warwick. His tracking skills would be welcome.

Maybe the undead on Shadow Isles can help you with your search. When you feel like playing with the dead maybe and, as you bitterly remember, was your brother field.

You decide to pay a visit to the old Institute of War, or the remains of it.  
Are you sane again? It's been nearly a year without any trace of your brother and odd as it is, it surely did wonders.

But you lost track of yourself long ago, how can you hope for a recovery? You were driven for so long, fixated on your vengeance that now, this nagging emptiness looms over your very soul just waiting for an opportunity to consume you whole. You don't admit you're scared, but it is hard to deny.

Then, come again, how come you are on Shurima Desert?


	2. Smothering Sensations

Mind is a tricky thing. It eludes you with so many things, but hope is your greatest enemy. Slowly, you try to remember why you are here. Some false sense of security, relief, familiarity, despair and bitter memories took you away from the institute and to Shurima. You don't clearly remember how the visit to the Institute of War went, not beyond that you found out that you are prone to panic attacks when surrounded by voidlings. Malzahar was there surveying the ruins and dealing with him was harder than you recall. You hardly remember how you got where you are, with confusing thoughts plaguing your mind.

And then, back to the present time.

Air. Lack of, more specifically.

It's hard to think straight when you can't breathe and chastise yourself for realizing too late. Perhaps… you are suicidal or a very unique breed of idiot for being able to take a nap with a sandstorm coming. Still, you fight for your dear life, or more specifically, your immortal existence.

You curse the weight of your weapon that keeps dragging you down. It's not like the first time you got trapped on quicksand or the likes, but it doesn't mean it is an experience you like to repeat.

Anyway, the details aren't important as you struggle to reach surface. You swallow sand, gasp for the air that isn't there, panics and rages.

For whatever gods out there you… wait a moment. Realization struck you as in, dumb fuck, you are nearly a god yourself! No need to ask for help from someone that isn't there. Time to show yourself what true ascension means and get out of this mess.

Refusing to have such a moronic death, you growl, commanding your death trap to move away from you, while magic runs and boils through your body. The turmoil increase, you grow, till you roar against the sand and finally feel free to breath. Coughing sand, your meal and bile, you finally manage an intake of air. But it hurts, and you cough again, inhales more sand and the pain gets worse. Again, you growl but the sandstorm still rages and it ignores you. Fury blinds your mind as you charge. You take your enemy head on, roaring, cursing and slashing the air with your weapon, lost on a maddened frenzy. You go on for who knows for how long, till you are exhausted and your surroundings calm down.

Victory!

.

.

.

Aaand you black out.

The sun is long gone when you wake up. Cold threatens you, but it isn't a worthy adversary anymore, so you pay it no mind. You learnt how to resist the elements a long time ago but it looks like shit still happens. Better keep your guard up.

Regardless of, well… you and the elements, you are alive. Time to sort out priorities.

Getting up, you decide to continue your travel. Using the stars as your guide, you take off, not sure where your destiny is, as long you are far away from your homeland. This cursed land full of memories.

Hallucinations are very helpful – as if – and you lost track of time.

Relying on your immortality to go on, the sun does it work, nearly frying you alive and almost succeeding if you weren't used to this. Slowly the scenery chances, from the blazing sun and golden sand to a darker land. Grass spreads out, bushes lay around and tree rises from the ground, taller, harder. Even the ground seems to have become stone.

Voodoo lands, not a great place to be.

However, you decide to pay the Dark Child a visit. Well, maybe Annie isn't a child anymore, after all, losing track of time make such things hard to tell. But it's not like it will stop you. It never held you back before.

To find the human colony wasn't a hard task, but people aren't too willing to let a giant crocodile walk around freely. In your defence, they attacked first. Those stinking humans, with rotten hearts and full of misunderstandings, are no match for you. It's a piece of a bloody cake to get through them. But you aren't here to dwell into a senseless bloodbath, even though you enjoy it too much for your own good.

Will you ever admit it out loud?

Never.

Anyway, all the screams and bits of human flesh being scattered around does the trick, and the Dark Child comes to meet you. And it burns, cursed be that bear of hers. Stunned with the fireworks raining down, you manage to steal a glance at her. She's slightly older, but not too much difference from what you can tell.

How long have you been lost?

Well, right now there are more pressing issues at hand. The pyromaniac is giggling like a maniac, like a lovely kindred soul.

Oddly enough, it takes you out of your stupor.

Admiring the girl behaviour, you dive into the flames and slash and dice through the blazing stuffed bear. You reach her, only to be welcomed by a fireball right on your face. Bravery only got you so far and Tibbers will catch up soon. Refusing to give up on your pursuit, you maul the flames and, somehow, manage to cut her shoulder.

Her scream makes you wonder if it is a new move the child developed.

Damn it.

You use the opening to grab her throat, paying no mind to your blazing scales and the pain, as the adrenaline takes over your senses.

The bear, which was slashing at your back, vanishes, and you watch her eyes widen in horror as she tries to breathe. A mocking laugh leaves your lips as you finally manage to say something.

"I came here to talk, child."

Truth be told, it took an otherworldly effort to spill those words without biting her head off. You let her go, only to face flames cascading upon you again. It takes every ounce of willpower you have to hit her with the dull side of your blade, in quick three strikes. She finally falls unconscious, and you realize that you hit her too hard.

She will survive.

But by the second day, you aren't so sure. Well, she is still breathing, but hadn't woken up since that clash. You hack your brain for things to do to help her survive, in vain. You never needed to think about saving a life. Somehow, luck is on your side, and against all odds, she wakes up upon the fourth day. It's hard to gather food on a petrified forest, but you manage to find water and keep her wounds clear.

The entire wait wasn't worth the trouble. She is feverish and knows little to nothing – which isn't true at all, but for you, is same as useless trivia.

Well.

Time to hit the road again.


	3. Haunted

It's been a while since you decided to simply sit and enjoy the numb members of your body. Your arm aches every time you think about doing something with it. Since your battle with Annie, you feel sore and your injuries haven't totally healed yet.

And, to make things better, you're totally lost.

Again.

After sometime wandering, you decided to rely on your senses with exception of your vision, since it all looks the same. After a couple of days, you finally see mountains. Lots of it.

Since you don't feel like climbing anything on the near future, you try to walk around it. On your walk, you remember how the Dark Child was when you left: several broken bones, bruised and a bloody mess around her chest and shoulder. Well, at least her legs aren't broken, so she can go back home. Or that oversized teddy bear of her can do the job. You are not sure if you really want her to survive.

Eventually, you make out of the stone forest only to face the scalding desert again. Great, back to this cursed place…

But something is off. You can't tell exactly what, however you can feel it. As soon you go deep on this land, wind whispers your fears, howl strangled screams, claim your nightmares to rise and join you on the world of the living. The atmosphere is oppressive and you can't feel like resting is an option. So, you walk till exhaustion and keep going on, regardless of how bad you feel. Night falls and it manages to get even worst, and you wonder how it is possible. But at least, you are sure you aren't in Shurima desert because there's nothing like this, not that you know.

After several days walking (and lost again), you start to have visions. Disturbing visions and all that they have in common is your brother death. First, he is killed by a rock slide when the Institute falls. Second, somebody you can't see kills him and it keeps going, until you see yourself being knocked out by him while he bleeds out. And the last is you and him killing each other in the afterlife. You awaken, startled, and realize that you ended falling asleep while you were walking. The full moon shines and it doesn't make sense. It's like the stars are making an effort to prank you. Afar, you see a building, but it's nothing like what you have ever seen.

As soon you are able to see properly, you scream. You panic. You feel terrorized beyond your wildest dreams and it's clear where the fuck you are: Icatia. The entrance for the Void creatures to your world, the gate to something worse than death. Turning your back to that hell hole, you run as fast as you can away from that place, paying no mind to where are you going, as long it's away from there.

You nearly cry of emotion when you reach those mountains again and happily climb them, laughing like a madman.

You made it! Out of that frightening place, free to live without being forever haunted by the Void. You don't know if you are able to repeat Kassadin's feat. It's better to keep wondering.

As you reach the summit, the sun rises and you can't help but enjoy the view. Thinking about what you went through, you think that you must have lost all your sanity long ago. No way could somebody see Icatia and escape unscathed. Maybe it was just a hallucination caused by the exhaustion and restless nights. Or you are already so broken that it doesn't make difference.

You hope.

And fall asleep, basking in the warm light, wishing that it will wash away your worries and fears. And you dream again, but you can't yell at all those shadows that threaten to consume you.


	4. Bad Trip

A sharp pain bring you back to consciousness, and you notice that you are far from of you remember dropping for a nap. There is blood, but not enough to be worrisome, just a headache. Idly on the ground, you start to nip grass, or whatever that vegetation is.

Soon enough, you realize the mistakes of your way.

The sensation brings you back to when you accidentally drank Zaun's water at the sewers. To call it water would make it no justice to whatever that… liquid is supposed to be. You remember very vividly that it made you throw up for days stuff like food, ooze, and blood. Among other unpleasant things, you nearly gave birth to another Zac yourself.

But this greenery is on a different level.

At the beginning, you taste the air, hear the temperature, see smells and you aren't making any freaking sense, as colours change to impossible palettes on a whim and the forms and the temperature and you don't even know anymore where your limbs are supposed to be, even though you were pretty sure you haven't moved an inch since this begun.

At least isn't another nightmare. You have a gut feeling that this relief surely won't last long.

You roll and go all on fours to who knows where, but the world dances and distances changes and you stumble and jump (you are not sure how) and you laugh excited while you fall and tumble and even your weapon decides to compliment to you.

Wait.

_It_ talked. With an unmistakable childish voice, oddly familiar to you, however, it's not like you can recall where you heard it before. Not on your state. No, not that fluffy ball of doom and poison and goddamnit explosive shaped mushrooms…

"I SWEAR YOU WILL SUFFER A GRUESOME DEATH"

You weapon disagrees, and tell you are mistaken. The voice changes to a tone deafening high pinch that makes you want to pierce your eardrums out for good measure and you try to run away from it, but you are torn. It's your beloved weapon, you can't do it, you don't have the heart to leave it, why oh cruel world, why?

And you fly. This doesn't stop you and you use your cleaver or whatever you call it when you are in possession of your mental faculties to crawl and swim through the air. Soon enough, a cold sensation settles over your stomach and you crash on a soft sharp fluffy whatheheckisthishit?! You can't feel your legs anymore. You exhale pain and take a sharp intake of air, only to cough and you turn around or maybe the world is again moving on its own volition. You aren't able to keep your head still but something clearly lands on you. And it tastes terrible.

You faint.

Awakening doesn't bring any clarifications as the world still is a raging madness. But, you see something hovering upon you, maybe a fly. You try to bite it, but it nimbly dodges and laughs at your misfortune.

Great, another talkative incoherence.

You sigh, and it starts to go on about how you look terrible. You answer it with a tired grumble and mumbles about how you weren't able to rest lately. It decides to change the topic about how the weather looks incredible today, even though it looks like it's raining acid and you don't feel wet, or anything at all. Your tongue hangs out your mouth as you taste the air.

Finally, something feels good. And it taste purple.

You think it out loud and a joyful giggle reaches your ears. She says – she? Well, somebody suggests a nap is welcome now. You obey without a second though.

Latter, world seem to have settled with ordinary looks and your neck is twisted in an unpleasant way. And you have some broken bones. Okay, several broken bones. Somehow, you made it out of the mountains, with a pretty daredevil fall. It explains a lot, and you struggle to let your body in a less painful position without success. As your option range from lay down and nothing to do, you enjoy the boredom. Now that you think about it, your high had a presence looming around you in the end.

And it finally hits you.

You feel lonely.


	5. Daydreams, Part 1

**_*_**_I decided to keep the old author notes, but with changes and an extra.*_

**A/N: **This arc was supposed to be one chapter, but as I'm incapable of making a single chapter that goes beyond 1k words (for unknown cough*laziness*cough reasons), I'm afraid it will last more 2 or 3 chapters, at least. Enjoy. Another A/N by the end, btw.

* * *

Solemn, your conscious go back and forth ordinary to psychedelic surroundings and you gravitates between dreams (fortunately) and reality – but it's hard to tell each other apart. Alas, this matters not, because you found a pattern. Disturbing one, but nonetheless the same, as you somehow move to another places (without doing a thing it seems) and times passes at an alarming speed. You don't even try anymore to identify where you could be, but it's always near an ever green place when it's looks reasonable.

And that rare presence feels so palpable right now, with seldom words, that you start to take a liking. Assurance floods your senses as you know that, soon or later, it will be there, right beside you while you recover. The process is taking longer than usual, and you wonder if your scrambled notions are the reason behind.

Squirrel!

When the food makes its way, letting it escape isn't an option. As you chase it as best as you can, you discover that you are too slow. Unfortunately and for obvious reasons, you drag yourself around and that makes a turtle feels fast. You crawl miserably, unable to have the means to reach it. Meanwhile a very odd butterfly crosses your way and a stick pokes your useless members. You groan in protest as your prey goes away and you pain no mind to whatever is bothering you, determined to rest again.

No such luck.

Her voice echoes an unspeakable question and the scenery changes again – well, before it happened between your rests, not when you were aware.

The world is bigger than normal.

Or maybe you are smaller than usual.

Details.

At least now you can move, but you are not sure where to. Furry ears poke out of a downcast pointy hat, and you are unable to tell apart any other relevant features. You gingerly approaches her, also curious about that so ever constant creature on your life lately.

As you are finally able to see her face, she offers you a sad smile and her smalls arms goes for an unwanted hug. Well, it's not like you can't avoid it, not when…

SQUIRREL!

Curses, worst, squealing noises, makes the way out of your mouth as you realize that you was transformed into a critter and is being petted by a yordle. You are dumbstruck, frozen in place after the realization hit you like a mother fucking cavalry.

But she notices it, and is hurt all the same. Gently, she puts you on the ground and sits with a loud "Hmph".

It takes some time to process information again and gather your thoughts, and squealing noises happens again. You didn't mean to let her down. Not when she was the reason you weren't haunted by your nightmares and crushing solitude who threatened to make you a sorry mess.

Once more, you approach her, this time more certain as you hop your way on her leg. She is slightly confused and you act as nice as you can, reaching your paw to her hand and tapping it lightly.

The last time you did something like this, you were sane, loved your brother and wasn't trapped for what felt like an eternity with a criminal for a better good.

It is… odd.

And it brings water to your eyes. Valiant battle occurs as you fight it back, shaking off the nostalgia that only empathy can bring.

She notices it, beams a smile that nearly blinds you and hugs you again.

She holds your neck and you are sprawled on the floor, surprised to feel yourself whole again. You hug her back and it's like you are holding a plush toy, glad to bask on each other embrace. Even the floating thing joins you and, out of embarrassment, you put her down, finally recognizing her. You already fought together on the Fields of Justice and even when you were settled against each other you didn't understand her playful ways.

A mask to hide the pain… You used fury and bloodshed, she smiled and laughed even after being banished from her homeland. Out of time, out of place, but still, always forward, a remarkable deed. Or so you think.

You envy her.

Even now, you can't let go of your rage, your desire to finish your business with your brother, rancour stored for ages, going after an uncertain future, with the so important piece missing.

Well, you already knew you needed help and it looks like it found your way.

You try to invite her to join you on your quest, only to be denied by an energetic

"Nope"

Inquiring why, she answers with how she doesn't gain anything from it aside – she jumps on your back – a ride.

.

.

.

"No way."

The Fae sorceress shrugs and even though you can't see her clearly, you can feel it. You proceed on an effort to take her out and she manages to stay out of reach, resulting in a strange dance with her going all over you and you failing miserably to get her away.

"Get off"

"No deal"

Exhausted, you think of your options. It's not like you will cross an ally anytime soon, so better make it reasonable.

"Give me some time and I'll make you a proper offer. In a week, we meet here again. How does it sound?"

She smiles, hops on her stick and vanishes on thin air. And so does her companion, Pix.

Satisfied, you go after what you need to convince her.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, since I got a question, I'll try to explain here without spoiling too much the story.  
If you take a look at Runeterra's map, it's pretty easy to see where Renekton is and was. If you know Lulu's background, I believe it will be pretty understandable the whole situation. Or so I hope. Anyway, did you ever read about the Glade?

Looks like I finally managed to get some work done here.

I got over my revision with all chapters.

Horray! Finally I'm done. There seems to have an odd misplacement, since the chapter 5 reviews are now at chapter 6. Well. So be it...


	6. Daydreams, Part 2

**A/N: **Hah! Progress!

* * *

This forest must hold some personal grudge against you.

Not only you found out it changes its appearance at will, but you're also pretty sure you aren't high anymore. Somehow, it feels like flashbacks will continue to happen regardless of your rate of hallucinogenic grass consumption. Ordinary laws of physics and common sense here are treated as some short of sick joke that nobody gets. To sum it up, your surroundings changes at whimsical bursts of fuck you too.

Eventually you stumble around a body of water – lake? River? Just a sliver of water? Why the scenery can't decide what does it wants to be?!

Who knows because you sure don't.

Aaand there goes your hopes at being sane again. Welcome back madness, my old friend. Glad to know you weren't gone for too long. I didn't miss you, to be honest...

Sigh. Whatever...

Anyway, let's think about the important stuff: how are you supposed to meet her again at wherever you were when you both parted ways?

Damn.

And what the fuck are you supposed to offer a yordle that is known for being hella crazy? How will you appease somebody you barely know?

Shit.

Maybe giving her a ride wasn't so bad. But your pride doesn't feel like letting you become a glorified yordle mount.

So what now?

This is taking you nowhere. It's better to start to mark the threes with your claws so you will be able to come back in a week. It happens that after a couple of days spent with useless brooding and counterproductive cussing, your wandering leads you to Bandle City. Great! Maybe here you will find something to bribe her. Lulu doesn't seem too attached to physical belongings, but it doesn't hurt to try.

It's hard to navigate at a town designed for midgets, but you manage to browse through some shops without bringing the whole thing down. You can't say most places you visited escaped unscathed (what issued some unnecessary problems, but nothing that you couldn't intimidate others in your way out of it) but at least you didn't end up stepping upon a lousy fur ball or having them for lunch.

So far so good, if it wasn't for the fact that besides some useless trinkets - and you think, females are supposed to like to wear shiny things, right? It should be reassuring, but really, it isn't. Anyway, your few coins aren't worth anything that promises to seal the deal with her.

You brainstorm at what you could buy to convince her, and comes to a great realisation. What about something you can do for her? You never were too prone to pay attention to the others champions lives, but you recall pretty clearly how Tristana once mocked Lulu for being banned from Bandle City.

She transformed the gunner into a cupcake and almost crushed her, not before threatening to eat her. If Rumble hasn't somehow managed to save Tristana's sorry ass, you are pretty sure the gunner would end with some missing limbs. Heh, that was fun to watch.

After you recover from your giggling fit, you decide your plan of action and set off to meet the fae sorcerer again.

.

.

.

As expected, to go back to wherever you met her isn't hard. It is nearly impossible, in fact. Hard would be easy next to the hell that is to navigate through a forest that doesn't give a fuck about logic. It takes some days of a frustrating walk for her to find you.

Yes, your incompetence to navigate in this place is so great that Lulu spotted you first.

"Having fun in the Glade?"

Well, it's not like you can enjoy your self-hatred without being interrupted, so you decide to put your so brilliant idea in action.

"So it is how this place is called? The Glade?"

"Yep"

You just don't feel so certain if your idea is really a good one...

"How do you manage to guide yourself in this place?"

"Oh silly, I don't. I just go around and enjoy it"

"Really?"

Her fairy companion seems to disagree, but you really don't understand a single word of whatever it is saying. You assume it is what Pix means based on its body language. You hope you are right. It is so hard to trust your judgment lately...

"So, I brought this. For you."

You couldn't be more awkward than you are right now even if you tried. You gave her a cheap hair clip and pendant, because you are desperate aaaand that's all you were able to buy with the few coins you scavenged from those guys at Shurima's ruins. And you are really bad at sleight of hand when you can't hide stuff in, you know, scales.

She proceeds to examine your offerings, but she doesn't seem pleased.

"Ooh, it's cute. And useless."

And she throws it away. You feel outraged, but it's not like you disagree with her. But you don't fail to notice that despite her harsh words, she pocketed the pendant. The hair clip wasn't so lucky.

Well, it is time to gather you courage to tell her what you hope will lead you somewhere in this negotiation.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were banned from the city, isn't?"

She merely raises an eyebrow (what is hard to notice due to her hat) and doesn't look impressed with your statement. Aw. Well. Here goes nothing.

"I was thinking that I would have your help if I manage to take you there unnoticed."

"And how did you plan to do so?"

"I can, let's say, smuggle a yordle. Here, take a look…"

A pointy, sharp smile is the only warning she has before you bag her in your leather purse. After some struggle, you notice that yes, she fits, but her hat doesn't. You pick it up from the ground, brush it and hide Pix inside of it before wearing it.

Yessss… Perfect!

Muahahahihihihehehe…

She interrupts you with complains about her treatment and points out how she would like a more comfortable seat than this. Well, beggars can't be choosers, and it's not like you have another options of transport for her.

"Lead the way, lil lady"

"Pix can do it. I'll see what I can do here to make it cosier"

You free the pesky fae and after what you assume is empty threats, it cooperates with you.

"Hey, my wand!"

"Oh, right. Sorry"

It's weird how easy it was to apologise to her while you pick it up and hands it. Unfortunately, she and the wand don't fit well in the bag, so you offer to carry it for her. She laughs at your resulting ensemble. After all, it isn't every day that the butcher of the sands goes around wearing a silly mage's hat, an undersized wand and a suspicious bag. After some healthy dose of humiliation and teasing from Lulu and Pix, you set on your way.

Your walk out the Glade till Bandle city is filled with the uncertainty of the effectiveness of your plan.

Now, you can only hope.


End file.
